


Capable

by ngm



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: A not so secret meeting between 'Mange' and his former cellmate, down in the busy basement prison of SuperMansion. Set after episode 11 of Season 1





	Capable

 

 

 

**"GrOAneRR!!"**

The prop-comedy clown cringed as he heard that weird electronic warble, letting out a sigh as he glanced at the bars of his cell. 

And --watched Black Saturn take out his goddamn ID from his dumb ' _Mange_ ' vest, swipe it, then enter the cell, acting completely as if that hadn't happened. 

"Look who's back...!" The clown deadpanned, dripping with such a lack of enthusiasm. This was the... let's see. A glance at the wall with tiny tick scratches--- The 56th time in a ROW that Saturn had 'snuck' down here, all faux-stealth and somehow being able to completely ignore Blazar's steady beat-- actually his masturbation had kind of become soothing after the several months in prison, kind of like listening to an angry ocean, lapping at a furious shore. 

Idly, Groaner wondered if the other man had bothered to acknowledge that he KNEW that he was Black Saturn, hell, he'd even TOLD the guy that he did... But well, the vigilante was as ignorant as he was arrogant, though there were times when was also a little, uh, what was the word?--

 

**"YeAH-- iT's Me. SNUck yOu INnn sOMe _STuFf..."_** _'Mange'_ garbled out, emptying his pockets of the typical snack fare of pop-tarts or rice crispy treats and whatever other sweets he'd bothered to pick up. Truth be told, he'd been hanging on every tidbit he could get out of the clown, knew what kind of candy he liked (gummies, any kind), what his favorite color was (orange? why? who the _hell_ likes orange? Orange is  fruit, not a color...), who his least liked 'Friend' was "All of them!" (They'd actually had a good laugh over that one.) All of these weird facts that frankly Saturn didn't _NEED_ to know to feel that much more enamored of the other guy, but still poked and prodded about for idle details none the less.

 

\--Ah yes, _Endearing._

The Groaner would be lying if he said he didn't anticipate the visits at this point... It was the whole charade of dealing with the other man in yet another silly costume, it was the voice modulator that made him wince. He sat up, crossing his legs on his shitty bed and tore open one of the packs of gummies, holding them out to the 'villain' who wordlessly accepted them. They shared peacefully; Saturn watching the other guy eat, watching him fling the gummy bears down the hatch and sighed. 

"What?"

**"EhHhHhHH?"**

"Oh my _GOD_ man, will you just turn the thing off? I can't stand it anymore, just..." The clown moved over, making space on the meager bunk, "Sit closer and whisper if you have to dude, you're killin' me with that thing..." Groaner murmured in a lower voice, glancing sidelong at his foe, wondering if he'd actually break 'character' to do it. 

**"I nEeD IT tO--** Oh, fuck it." Black Saturn unclipped the mouth piece and let out a breath of relief,  brow furrowing as he rose the modulator up and tossed it carelessly towards the sink in the cell. ' _Mange_ ' then sat in the offered space, trying to keep his face neutral as he settled near the other, close enough so that their arms were brushing. "I-- uh... The air is clear enough down... here in the... basement...uh... for me to breathe properly..." Saturn rumbled in a strained whisper, trying not to sound like Black Saturn but failing -- he was doing a good enough job convincing HIMSELF otherwise though, so he had this under control still! 

"Right, right..." The prop-comic murmured, rolling his head from side to side until his neck cracked. "So... It's been like, almost two months of you coming down here like, every night, man. Do you ah, what does ' _Mange_ ' do, that you are this free?" 

There was literally nothing better to do at the moment than play along with this asinine charade and between the idle sounds of masturbation and grown men whining about their saltwater fish tanks, there wasn't much else to do but join in the fray, exercise or sleep. So why not take advantage-- Oh wait, that was a good idea. 

"Uhh... everyone's in here." Saturn said with a shrug, looking down at his arms, at how silly they looked all ' _Mange'd_ ' out in the ineffective furry gauntlets.

"So? I mean, there's NOTHING else? But to sneak back into jail to hang out with me?" 

The poorly disguised vigilante shrugged and nodded again. 

"You're better company than like, anyone else here..." Came that petulant sort of pout and the Groaner grinned. 

There it was! There was his boy! 

"Aww, I like you too, ' ** _Mange_** ', but I gotta tell ya, that  Black Saturn..."

"W...What?" Was the Groaner trying talk shit? Awesome! This was what he was down here for! "What about him, he's uh, a big handsome jerk, huh! He's the one who threw me in here!" 

More of that delightful, idiot enthusiasm that the clown reluctantly loved and the game was on. 

"Oh yeah, I'd like to ' _jerk_ ' him all right..." 

"Wait-- you would? What? _What_?" The confused rich boy leaned towards his foe, interest more than piqued.  

"Oh, come on, wouldn't you just like to GIVE it to him? He looks like he needs a good--" 

Saturn coughed, clearing his throat and stared at the clown, blinking slowly as he tried to process the words but there was no hiding the flush to his face.

"Uhh... a yeah-- he needs a good punch to the face, well not the face."

"No, not the face. The face is one of the good parts." 

The incognito vigilante continued to gape, feeling his breath come quicker, ego stroked in a way that it rarely was.

"...Yeah... uh, what OTHER good parts does he have?" 

The Groaner turned a little bit, shifting to now face the other, one leg crossed beneath the other hanging off the bunk. 

"Oh, come on man! You've seen him, you probably see him more than I do, y'know, considering--" 

"--That I have a way to escape, yeah-- no, yeah!" Saturn cleared his throat AGAIN after interrupting the clown, swallowing his breath. He'd forgotten to whisper, to keep his voice veiled and was almost outright giving himself up but was too consumed at the prospect of being praised. "But... **you**  tell me... I mean, I wanna know it from your point of view, so I can keep an eye out..."

"...Hm..." The clown tapped one gloved finger against his chin, giving the guise of deep thought... Man, Black Saturn was one confused little freak, wasn't he? "Where to start..." 

' _Mange_ ' emulated the position, facing the other man, hands on his knees as he brewed with anticipation... Maybe Groaner had something on him that he needed to know... about himself. 

"Well... He's got a pretty useful arsenal of toys when used right--"

"What about his ass?" Saturn blurted, seeming like he was too eager for a sincere answer.  It wasn't his fault that every time he heard the word 'toys' he thought of his bedside drawer full of... them. 

"Ehh?"

"You know, his backside, his butt--"

"I know what an ass is, dude! Jesus Christ!!" Groaner shook his head but leaned back. "Honestly though, he wears a cape most of the time, I never really get a good look."

"True... true... So maybe he should lose the cape..."

"Nahhh, I like the cape, it's dramatic... Purple looks good on him." 

"..Oh..." ' _Mange_ ' exhaled, unable to resist a little smile, almost a smirk. "Well... okay then... But I assure you, he's got a great ass. Like, it's a work of art." 

"Oh yeah?? What makes _you_ an authority, _hmm_?" 

The villain that no one had ever heard of before hopped up, turning his back to the other man and glancing over his shoulder as he reached around and grasped his own ass. 

"I mean, look, look at it." He breathed out, grinning over his shoulder, again, infinitely oblivious to how coy and strange and obvious he was being. 

"Hnn..." Those dark red eyebrows rose a bit and Groaner tipped his head to the side, shifting to sit forward on the bunk, feet planted on the floor. "I... ya know, I'm not getting the best view of this... Come closer, mm?" 

Black Saturn grinned at that, naive as ever his hands sliding to his waist as he took a few steps back, within arms reach of the other man and power-posed, showing off his black, spandex'd ass. 

"So...? What do you think?" Came his light question, wiggling his hips a little. 

*

From across the prison, Blazar's eyes narrowed and his stroking slowed down a tick. Things might just get interesting down here for once. 

*

"Mmmh... I dunno. Might need to... _touch_ it." The clown tried, jutting out his jaw as he waited for the other to whirl and break character or start freaking out or recoil or -- 

"Go for it..." The taller man exhaled, taking another step back until he was nearly between the other man's legs. There was only a nanosecond of hesitation before Groaner's hands cupped that ass and squeezed. Ah, Jesus. Good thing his nemesis was turned around, no need to terrify the other guy with his growing erection until it was too late to say 'no'. 

Maybe more minutes than needed to had passed, the clown kneading that muscled rear, clenching his teeth together as he pulled Saturn closer until the outside of his legs were pressed against accommodatingly spread inner thighs. Both gloved hands moved from Black Saturn's ass to his hips and pulled him the rest of the way back, into his lap. 

"It's a perfect ass..." Groaner panted against his arch's hood-covered ear, hands meeting at the man's middle, right over his chubby dick and holding him there. It wasn't a tight hold, something the other man could easily break out of if he wanted to... But he had a good suspicion that the Sats wasn't about to go anywhere. 

"You...hhn... you think so?" The masked man wheezed out, leaning into his nemesis, eyes shutting as he focused on the shaft of heat he was sitting against. _Oh fuck. Oh FUCK_ , _OH FUCK_ he'd been... thinking so much about this. He'd even written a fic about it...  Doing terrible, terrible things with his clown. 

_Ugh, his clown?_

Well... Yeah, kinda. Yes. Maybe the Groaner _was_ his... 

"Yesss... I guess that _is_  another one of those things about Black Saturn I like..." The clown hissed out, grinding his hips up and spreading his gloved hands over the other man's cloth covered dick. 

A whimper broke past said hero's mouth and he pushed up like a greedy brat, quivering as he shuddered back on other's dick, feeling the Groaner throb between his ass cheeks. 

" _Oh fuck..._ " 

"Ya wanna?"  The clown responded too quickly, panting out his breath as he continued to move, slowly, subtly humping the taller man. Holy Christ, did this feel great though... 

*

Across the jail, Blazar's eyes narrowed, frown deepening on his face as he leaned forward, staring, still with his steady whack. 

*

Black Saturn shuddered out his breath, head falling back as he thrust up into those gloved hands. Ohh, man... 

"I...hhh..." There was no way he was ready to take that dick, impossible-- but the idea, the prospect of being well rubbed and loved on, to be stroked and stretched and made ready for something that was otherworldly large made him tremble harder. "I... I'm not ready..." The breath whooshed out of him, jaw clenched as he ground against the massive shaft none the less. 

"Aww... why not..." Groaner wheezed out, pressing the side of his head against the other's neck as they rocked together. This felt too good, to have the weight and heat of the vigilante pressed against him... This was beyond exhilarating, it was necessary at this point. 

"Too big. You're... aah, _**FUCK**_ , _you're too **BIG**_!" Black Saturn moaned out, hardly stifling the noise of his breath catching, the groan of guilt and familiar shame of coming in his pants... Oh God... 

The poorly disguised, now spent ' _Mange_ ' held his breath, waiting to hear some kind of comment, something trite or snide about how he didn't last long but was only answered with the other man still panting, still rubbing against him-- Oh Christ... Groaner really wanted him back... Oh God, what a thought...

"I.. can..." Saturn tipped his head to the side, licking his lips as he pressed his face against that curly red hair. "Can I suck your cock?" 

_THAT_ made the clown freeze, his breath dying in his throat with a choked noise... All he could do for the first moment was nod, but when he was able to pull in a shuddery breath, the husky "Yessssssss..." Poured from his mouth and made the man on his lap quiver. 

Groaner had barely lifted his hands from the other before ' _Mange_ ' was sliding down to the cell floor, already looking at home on his knees as his hands went to the clown's thighs. 

He'd practiced for this-- okay, well,-- who was he kidding. It'd all been nearly accidentally orally fixating on anything dick-shaped and once he'd seen the other guy's cock, it had been impossible for him to keep from thinking about it... An absurdly blessed man who had no qualms at all with his body confidence.  It was a remarkably large dick, it-- probably could wear a watch if the clown wanted to. 

The vigilante sat back on his haunches, watching his nemesis make quick work of his own belt and button then stop, his hands moving to the bunk, gripping the edge. 

"You do the rest, I wanna... _just._.. you do it..." The clown panted out, doing his damnedest to get a little more control over himself. He could still taste the sweetness of the gummies in his mouth, mingling with the saliva building at the idea of watching Black Saturn get down on his dick. Even more so... he wanted the image of -- whatever he was going to be after this--  on his knees, oh how the clown wanted to watch the other man unwrap this gift that was so very clearly for him. 

Saturn's eyes flicked up at the other and he bit his upper lip then sucked it into his mouth to wet it and watched the other man staring back at him. He did the same to his bottom lip, plucking off his ' _Mange_ ' gauntlets for good measure before flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles, ready to peel back the other's slacks. The clown's mouth fell open as he felt those bare hands grazed the tops of his thighs, slide into his briefs to wrap around his cock. 

Groaner felt the man on his knees tense for a moment before he reached forward and stroked a hand across the curve of this hornless helmet, down the other man's jaw. Black Saturn nodded once, swallowing as he pulled out that giant cock and let out a worried noise. 

Oh for fuck's sake.. he hadn't recalled just how... uhh... "Fuck." 

"I mean... we _can._.." 

The dark-eyed man shot a look up at his nemesis and shook his head. 

"Let me... just..." Saturn was inching closer, gaze drawn down to the massive prick that needed to be held with both hands and swallowed again before looking back up at that eyeless face. He smirked to himself as he opened his mouth around the fat tip before his eyes shut and he started to suck on that flushed pink dick.

*

Blazar sucked in a gravelly breath he was sure nobody else heard, lifting his head a little bit, now focusing on watching the masked man on is knees, bowing his head into the Groaner's lap. Holy shit, how'd that guy get so lucky, every damn time? 

*

"Ohh.. fuck yesss.... _Finally_...!" Groaner moaned out, lifting his hands to palm at his head, pulling at his hair as he struggled with not ramming forward... Oh, but to get into the sheath of that throat, to shut his nemesis up-- hell, he could have the ' _Mange_ ' mouthpiece on if he was also gonna have a mouthful of dick as well. 

The ' _finally_ ' made Saturn moan weakly, hell yes _**FINALLY**_ ; he'd wanted this so badly... he'd wanted to just... see if he could take it all, see if he could get the clown to give in and _finally_ yield to him. Saturn lowered his head, opening his mouth wider to attempt to swallow more dick-- he'd had his own cock sucked... almost... once. He'd written about it a lot... but this wasn't fanfiction. He'd reasoned though, that... if this was him, he'd want to feel more suction, more friction...

And... it wasn't as if the Groaner could TELL that this was a new thing to him... The really noticeable thing was how zealous the vigilante was. So eager to please... 

The clown's hands moved to that strong jaw and he cupped the other's face, held that head as Black Saturn tried to swallow -- and started choking and coughing, having to pull back and gasp for air. 

Those nine gloved digits spread against the mostly masked face and the prankster stroked at the other's head, a thumb grazing dick-suckingly swollen lips. 

" _Slow down_. Sats..." Groaner panted out, not realizing that he'd murmured the other's name.  "We've got time..."

"I just... I really wanna do this..." The man who had not noticed breathed out, voice even more gravelly than normal.

"Don't-- _heh_ \-- don't let me stand in your way... just... take it a little slower, I don't want to hurt you... yet." 

Black Saturn kind of smiled at that, cupping his hands around that still insanely hard dick and grinned a little wider up at the clown before initiating round two.  Mmmh, it was a bit more exciting thinking that... this wasn't his only chance at the man. 

And suuuuuure, what was the harm in not realizing that he'd just been called by his 'actual' ( _Not actual_ ) name, rather than ' _Mange_ '... 

"Yessss... take it... I know you want to..." Groaner murmured, matching that smile as he slouched a little, spreading his legs wider to accommodate the kneeling man and was rewarded with a spike in enthusiasm again. 

" _Holy--ssh--shit!_ " The clown wheezed out, rocking his hips shallowly as he palmed the back of the other man's head. "I don't..hnn... like this cowl as much..." He breathed out, shuddering  

' _Mange_ ' lifted his mouth from his someday husband's cock, panting as it dropped wetly against his cheek, resting against the side of his face. 

"Me neither... it's too light, kinda throws me off balance..." Saturn replied with a whine, gazing up at the thick-dicked man with a goofy, dreamy kind of smile. "Am I doing good?"  

Gloved hands moved again to cup Black Saturn's face, to squeeze his cheeks with a fondness he'd not even felt from his parents. 

"Baby, yes you are... You haven't done this before, have you?" The clown asked as a mild pang of jealousy rolled through him but his question was loaded. There was no way, there wasn't anyone who could put up with his man like he could. Even the robot couldn't hack it... 

"Nuh-uh..."  

"Hnnh... coulda fooled me..." Groaner hissed, tipping his head back as he grasped his cock and dragged it back to the vigilante's lips, his own mouth falling back open as he stared down. "C'mon, you're not done yet, sweetheart."

Black Saturn nodded and everything felt as if it was slowing down-- The clown could feel his heart pounding in his ill-defined chest, hear the other man panting, stared as that swollen mouth fell open and his tongue slid out, drawing the flushed red head of his dick back in. 

The sight was incredible, just as Black Saturn should look, mouth full of dick, cheeks hollowed, face flushed red, eyelids lowered and yet still he tried to gaze back up-- Oh, it wasn't as if the hero wanted the praise, he _NEEDED_ it he was most certainly earning it.

 

**"Ohh..FUCKKK!!!"** Came a frustrated sounding roar from the other side of the prison and Groaner tipped his head to the side, looking over at the belligerent space douche and felt Saturn try to lift his head to look but held him down, thrusting up into his throat. 

 

"Mmhh... look what you did..." The clown murmured, holding his nemesis' head down as he tried to lift it again. "You made Blazar finally cum, he's been at that for like... _hah_... for months..." He lifted one hand to the other villain across the prison, shot him a thumbs up and a wink as he pushed his hips into what was obviously Black Saturn's face only to have Blazar ( _finally_ ) turn away. 

Groaner's hand returned to that not-quite-right cowl and he released his grip on the hero, letting the strokes of pride do their work as that dark head bobbed eagerly on its own. Oh man... All the vigilante needed was a little pat on the back, or butt really... Oh God, what an ass... 

"You sure.. you don't wanna take a seat, Saturn?" 

Those dark eyes flicked up to that skull face, to the fool he was falling for-- well, fell for, was already on the floor for and he pulled back enough so that the Groaner's ridiculously large prick popped from his mouth but lay against his lips. 

"I..." 

"Ohhh, mannn... this is such a good look for you, seriously. I almost want to take a picture." 

That earned a chuckle from the hero, a tiny laugh that made the clown let out a low noise. 

Christ, that Black Saturn _actually_  found him funny just drove him a certain kind of wild and Groaner grabbed at the front of that stupid, furry vest, dragging the taller man up so that he could steal a kiss from him. He really could do whatever he wanted to the other man, he just knew it and it wasn't long before he had the spoiled man straddling his lap, this time facing him, that now slick dick trapped under his glorious spandex'd weight. 

"I could..." Groaner ground out between kisses, thrusting up against the firm ass, feeling the blurring edges of delirium as he moved. "I could _fuck_ you... _Uhh._..God..." The clown moaned, shuddering as he frotted against the other, simulated a future nasty bang. 

"Uhhh... you c...could... Ohhh, you _totally_ could..." The taller man admitted, feeling the overwhelming tingles of arousal being stoked by the frantic speed at which his clown was thrusting against him; it felt like he was going to nut again and the Groaner hadn't even--

" _Ohh_ ** _GOD_  ** _I **COULD**._ _..!!!_ " The slight man nearly growled out as he finally reached his climax, body going full taut, shook, as he clutched at his nemesis and ejaculated against his ass. Oh, he COULD get it... couldn't he... He totes could... " _Ahhhgoddd_..." Came the clown's next wheeze as he dropped his head back against the cell wall and sighed. 

They sat together panting for breath, it would have been easy to doze off, to lean into the other and close their eyes... but this was a jail cell and for what it was worth, Black Saturn needed to assemble his things and sneak back upstairs without leaving a semen trail in his wake... however neither said anything about the few moments spent catching their breaths and snuggling. 

Groaner was quiet as he watched the other man stand, tucking his spent dick somewhere back into his slacks without paying much attention, following Saturn with his gaze as the taller man straightened then pulled on his gauntlets and collected his voice modulator. 

There was supposed to be tension now, right? The clown was supposed to throw him out of the cell, tell him to keep this a secret, right?

"You comin' back tomorrow?"

The vigilante blinked at the other, swallowing as he rubbed sheepishly at the back of his head. 

"Do you... uh... want me to?"

The clown stood, taking a shaky breath-- damn, he was still a little light-headed from this new... game they were playing.

"Are you going to keep bringing me treats?"

Saturn nodded, watching the other man advance.

"And what about the other stuff?"

Another visible swallow and ' _Mange_ ' tipped his head. "What other stuff?"

His dick was grabbed at the same time his jaw was grasped and a kiss was planted to his lips. "That stuff..." The clown murmured against his nemesis before releasing the rich idiot.

"You wanna..?" Came the hoarse whisper from the vigilante and he was fully erect again at this point, not that it was entirely noticeable. 

This time, Groaner nodded a grin on his face as he took a step back. 

"Shit man, will you let me sneak outta here so I can hit the showers, that was... intense to say the least. I wanna get good..." He chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head. Oh, ' _Mange_ ' was totally gone, forgotten about.

"Of course, no problem!" Saturn replied too cheerfully, already eager for more and didn't hesitate with pulling out his id and unlocking the cell for the two of them to leave through. 

"Thanks, sweetie." The clown murmured, leaning over to reach up and press a peck to the taller man's lips, one of his feet lifting off of the floor. 

"No problem, babe. Tomorrow, right?"

"Mmm, can't wait." 

Black Saturn bit his bottom lip, gazing at the other man and let out a pleased sounding sigh before waving to the man who waved back and headed off in the other direction. 

**"ARE YOU SERIOUS? DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!?!!"**  Robo-Dino roared, flailing all four of his arms at the retreating ' _Mange_ '. 

Yup, sure did. 


End file.
